


是吗？用旁遮普语说一遍

by Vilya7



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Endearments, First Kiss, Foreign Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Teasing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Foggy只是在用旁遮普语戏弄他，对吗？那为什么他所说的一切似乎都是谎言？





	是吗？用旁遮普语说一遍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yeah? Say that in Punjabi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250362) by [offensiveagentpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie). 



“来嘛，你至少得知道点什么吧。就连‘洗手间在哪儿’都不会吗？每个人都应该知道，不管他们学的是什么语言。”Matt一边哄着Foggy，一边用脚趾戳Foggy膝盖。他们正趴在宿舍地板上学习……或者说他们想要学习。Foggy挫败地躺在地上，Matt开始用他的旁遮普语课戏弄他。

“Murdock，你为什么如此热衷于听我说拙劣的外语？”

“我喜欢你的声音。”他简洁诚实地答道。Foggy的心跳略微加速了。Matt暗自兴奋，但他装作若无其事。“我想知道旁遮普语听起来是什么感觉。但是，我的意思是，如果你都不知道怎么跟一个女孩说她很性感，我想你是彻底无可救药了。”

Foggy吸了一口气，听起来已经下定决心准备好了，Matt知道他赢了。Foggy从不在这样的挑战面前退缩。

“无可救药。某个人晚上只是微醉，忘了点非常难学的第二语言，就被说无可救药了。好吧，先生，我要让你知道，我可以用旁遮普语说什么……”

Foggy停了下来。“那就说吧。”Matt催促道。

Foggy在呻吟，“给我一分钟；我现在没想好。”

Matt大笑，“小子，你选错职业了。”

“闭嘴。好了，听着…… **你是我这辈子最好的朋友** **。** ”

他说得有点慢，因为Foggy在慢慢思考，小心地发音，但说得很流畅。Foggy的声音很好听。Matt做了个鬼脸，好像是在评价这句话，“不错，这是什么意思？”

“呃……意思是‘你是一个超级书呆子。’”Foggy略带犹豫地说。他的脉搏跳得有点快……他在撒谎。

Matt没有多想。可能只是一个稍微不同的翻译。意思不完全相同。语言就是这样。

“谢了，”他一本正经地说，“很高兴得知你现在能用两种语言骂我了。”

Foggy尽情地笑着，主啊，Matt爱死这样的笑声了。“这就我的目的，伙计。 我上课得特别专心，才能继续嘲讽你。”

 

-oOo-

 

很显然，他确实这样做了。

因为在接下来的几周里，Foggy在他们的谈话中插入了各种旁遮普短语，每次Matt问起短语的意思，Foggy都会把它翻译成友好的打趣。

有一些(“你个大笨蛋”和“闭嘴，自作聪明的家伙”)最受欢迎，特别是当Matt在模拟辩论中击败他的时候。这些话听起来很甜蜜……但其实都是谎言。

所有都是。

Matt不太明白。Foggy说这些话的时候心跳总是会略微加快。有时他的脸会热起来，还有的时候，他的掌心出了一层薄汗，Matt可以闻到空气中有一丝咸味。每次Matt问他新短语的意思，Foggy就给出更多的谎言。Matt逐渐相信这些谎言已经不止是语言障碍带来的细微差别了。

他花了很多空闲时间思考如何找出真正的译本。在他电脑上用发音键入在线翻译器大概不行，他怀疑根本就没有盲文和旁遮普的对译字典。所以他琢磨了一阵子，设法弄个究竟。

他问过Foggy，但Foggy显然不想让他知道真正的意思。此外，这对生活没有任何影响；Foggy没有表现出任何异常，所以这不是当务之急。

直到有一天，Matt因为星际迷航的粉丝知识把Foggy称为一个大笨蛋（他想应该是这么说的）。

他说出这个词的时候，Foggy正在喝一罐葡萄苏打水，水从他手中滑落，洒在了地板上，Foggy咒骂了一句。他脉搏加快了，体温也升高了。如果说Matt的好奇心达到顶峰，也只是轻描淡写。

“你怎么学会的？” Foggy问道，他的声音微微颤抖着，他的血液仍然在剧烈快速地奔腾。

“什么？你一直叫我大笨蛋。我听你声音就学会了。”

Foggy舒了一口气。“哦，是啊。我早该知道你那双敏锐的耳朵听得一清二楚。”

这个掩饰很无力，但Matt没有深究。然而他还是继续使用他从Foggy那里学来的短语。他还记录了Foggy对他们的反应有多强烈。不是因为紧张。如果要说有什么的话，那就是Foggy似乎很高兴……有时甚至会性奋。但这可能正是Matt希望的情况。

 

-oOo-

 

快到学期末的时候，Matt发现了Foggy的笔记。他在整理他们桌子上乱七八糟的文件，手指滑过笔记本，寻找他的盲文学习表，他摸到了一行笔迹，拼写着“你是我见过的最性感的家伙”，后面跟着一些他不认识的陌生图形。

他眉头紧皱，手指小心地摸着这页纸剩下的部分，在未知的字母下面找到了发音指南……他的脸立刻变烫了。显然，那天一大早Foggy绝对没有说“你能不能有那么一次不要沉迷学习。”他继续感受着笔在纸上留下的印记，事实上，Foggy一直在做与损他完全相反的事。

“闭嘴，自作聪明的家伙”意思是“你就是我的全部”,“你这个大傻瓜”能基本对应“甜心”。等摸到了页面底部，他心里变得暖洋洋的，涌起了一阵希望，那里是一句“我爱你”，周围用英语凌乱地写着“ **Nelson** **，** **快去告诉他** ”。

Matt摸索着Foggy笔迹的形状，手指触碰着他急需听到的话，完全停不下来……但Foggy带着他们点的外卖回到了宿舍，Matt被迫中止了。他急忙把笔记推到一边，摊开他的教科书，放在笔记原来的位置上。他很庆幸Foggy没有超级敏感的听力，因为他的心在怦怦直跳。

 

-oOo-

 

Foggy没有说那句话。

Foggy开始和Marci约会，那些“伪装成损人的甜言蜜语”几乎完全停止了。Matt内心挣扎着，悲痛欲绝，而毫无办法。偶尔他会想提起这件事，但那会很奇怪，不是吗？即使那些话不是恶意的，但告诉你的朋友你想念被他侮辱的感觉是不正常的。

他心里一部分想要把事情说清楚，告诉Foggy他知道所有短语的真正含义，他也怀有同样的感情，他发现这个是因为，嘿……你猜？我有超级感官！

但这不是个可行选项。因为Foggy正在和Marci约会，表露爱慕的行动已经终止了，Foggy很高兴，他的脉搏几乎不再为Matt加速，那好吧。

好吧。

 

-oOo-

 

几年过去了。

分手、毕业、实习、商业冒险、坦白都发生了。尽管支撑起他们友谊的每一个基础都被打破得基本无法修复，然而，在一个周五晚上，Matt发现自己坐在沙发上，Foggy挨着他坐在左边，腿舒服地搭在Matt大腿上。Foggy整个人都非常放松，Matt相当高兴，他很幸运，再次赢回了这样的生活。

“那么，杂货店的拜访怎么样了？” 他问道，手指漫不经心地敲打着Foggy的一只膝盖。这只是朋友间的亲密……在所有已发生的事情之后，他很高兴他们还能维持这样的关系，Foggy没有彻底放弃而是愿意修复这段关系，唤醒了Matt内心极度渴望他们能够真正在一起的那一部分，“不管是好是坏”，不再仅仅是朋友。和他在法学院时一样，这种渴求一直在隐隐作痛，但很熟悉，只要Foggy留在他的生活里，Matt什么都愿意。

Foggy的腿抽动了一下，Matt知道他的膝盖很痒，于是他趁机更用力地敲着手指。Foggy扭动了起来，爆发出笑声。“我会让你知道的，让我这么跟你说吧，Matt，无论我有没有忍者的力量，我的反应都很迅速，我揍盲人毫无心理负担。”Foggy模仿着警告的语气。

“对不起，律师。”Matt微笑着说，拍了拍Foggy的膝盖，手就搁在了那里。“请继续。”

“谢谢。”他端着架子回答，“总之，询问很顺利。结果那位职员非常乐意做证人，而且，‘我用我温文尔雅的西班牙语技能给许多客户留下深刻印象’先生，我得告诉你，我今天秀了我的旁遮普语。”

Matt扬起眉毛。他有一阵没想起 **这回重要的事** 了。“哦，是吗？”

“当然，我说得很流利。而且她让我知道我，也许我是说得慢了点，但我表现得亲切友好。”

Matt嘴唇勾起，再次高兴了起来，Foggy的心跳又加快了一点。“我会记住这一点。我所听到的可都是对我的个人攻击。”他希望自己的声音听起来不要那么干瘪紧张。

Foggy在笑，是紧张的笑。“是啊！我都忘了。那个怎么说的？嗯…… **你就是我的全部** 。”

他的脉搏跳得有点快，Matt决定赶紧把这件事了结了。如果他们都能挺过夜魔侠身份的揭露，那他们当然可以解决这个。报纸声称他是 **无畏之人** ，所以他要表现得无所畏惧。

“ **我爱你** 。”

Foggy呼吸一窒。 Matt听到他喉结滚动，脉搏加速，体温上升，双手在出汗。“我……我想我从没教过你这个。”他轻声说。但是如果Matt没有弄错的话，他声音里含着一丝希望。

“的确没有，”Matt答道，"我……有一天我发现了你的笔记，然后……"

"但我写下来了。"Foggy打断了他，"你是怎么——等等，别说。你感觉到了笔留下的凹痕?"

Matt忍不住弯了弯嘴角。Foggy依旧在努力适应他的能力，但他似乎总是领先一步，现在Foggy知道了。

"哇。"Foggy嘀咕着，半是敬畏，半是怀疑。

Matt耸耸肩。

"那么……你早就知道了？我说的那些话是什么意思？”

"是的，但我是在学会说之后才发现笔记的。我当时没有意识到我在说什么——"

"哦。"Foggy截断了他，听起来有点垂头丧气。

“我不是那个意思，我是说……”Matt深吸了一口气，手指摆弄着Foggy牛仔裤的外缝，"我知道我刚才说的是什么……我是绝对认真的。"

“……哦。”Foggy重复道，语气截然不同。他停顿了一下，Matt可以听到他捏后颈时头发摩擦着衣领的沙沙声。“那时我本来想告诉你的，但说实话，我临阵退缩了。我遇到了Marci，决定放弃注定要失败的行动，但是……”他们的心都在怦怦直跳。Matt屏住了呼吸。 “ **我也爱你** 。”

Matt的手被拉开了，Foggy坐起来靠近他。Matt转头面向Foggy，他能感觉到Foggy的呼吸触在他脸上。“一直如此，永远如此，伙计……尽管这可能有悖于我的理智。”Matt可以从Foggy的声音里听出他在笑。他发现自己也喜不自胜。

"你不会要吻我吧，会吗？” 他调侃地问。

"我不知道，"Foggy的声音越来越小，越来越近，"我确实有点感觉……"

他们倾身相遇，这个吻有点尴尬，因为他们都在笑，但感觉很赞，Matt不想结束这个吻，可他还是退开了，问道，“在旁遮普语里怎么说‘终于等到了？’”

 “我稍后去查。”Foggy大笑着把他按倒在沙发上。

-END-


End file.
